


Interlock

by GhostHost



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Courting Kaiba is hard, Yami has a plan, Yugi is cheeky as hell, Yugi is just straight up ruining it, mentions of BDSM, mentions of threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostHost/pseuds/GhostHost
Summary: Yugi's used to people thinking of him as the weaker, cuter half.That's okay.It allows him to do things like surprise the hell out of one Seto Kaiba.(Or: Yugi's been content to sit on the sidelines when it came to Yami and Kaiba's weird, hate/love relationship, until he decided he wasn't.)





	Interlock

**Author's Note:**

> Fic trade/bribe! Prompt was "Kaiba/Yami/Yugi, with Yugi balancing the other two out, and not being as innocent as people like to think!" 
> 
> The characterization here may be closer to the Abridged series than anything, just because I haven't watched YuGiOh in forever and a day. I was delighted to write a Yugi that isn't super crazy innocent, because I don't personally see him that way and writing him as a cheeky shit is more fun haha!
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of BDSM, English spelling of everything, mentions of threesomes, and that's about it. If you see anything else you'd like up here through me a line!

 

* * *

 

They had a problem.

Its name was Seto Kaiba and it was currently trying to throw them out of his house. 

Yugi couldn’t exactly blame him--from the bits he’d picked up after Yami had snarled at him to _ ‘Stop napping and help!’ _ all he could figure out was that Yami had landed some kind of massive blow to Kaiba’s ego.

Again.

_ ‘Why does everything have to be difficult with you two?’ _ He moaned, scrambling to play catch up.  _ ‘Why can’t you both just _ talk _ to each other instead of turning every conversation into a dick measuring contest!’  _

And then falling in bed together to physically measure said dicks but that was more of a new development. One Yugi hadn’t had a whole lot of time to make sense of--and considering his own desire to get to know his partner  _ before _ he had sex, had been staying out of. 

Mostly.

At least until he could think some things over for himself, first. Like what he personally felt about Kaiba, and how he was going to broach the topic of the weirdest three sided relationship on the planet, while still passing his next college final. 

“Leave.” Kaiba spat, in real time. His back was turned to them, having no doubt already made some dismissive gesture. 

Yami was gearing up to say something vile back, but Yugi managed to cut him off.

_ ‘Let me talk to him _ .’ He said, still not remotely sure what it is that the two men were fighting about, but confident he could at least get Kaiba to calm down. 

He’d certainly had enough practice, with all the years of bullshit tournaments between them. 

“Fine.” Yami snapped. Yugi wasn't sure which one of them he was talking to, and stopped caring when abruptly he found himself thrown back into his own body. 

“I said _ leave. _ ” Kaiba repeated with a growl.

“He did.” Yugi answered, and gave a wane, if not amused, smile when Kaiba wheeled to face him. “You'll have to give me a moment, he doesn't usually switch out that fast.”

After being around Yami for as long as he had the shock of seeing Yugi seemed to hold Kaiba’s tongue. Here was all the evidence he needed--anyone needed--that there were in fact, two different spirits in Yugi Moto’s body. 

Not that it wasn’t obvious to begin with. 

The former spirit--the Egyptian Pharaoh--was elegant. Posed. His words were given with consideration, his gaze weighted. 

Yugi on the other hand, somehow managed to make his own body look smaller when he occupied it. He’d been told his face was kinder, his voice an entirely different timber. Polite words for saying Yami managed to make his body look stunning through sheer presence alone, while Yugi somehow gave off the impression of some kind of innocent, cuddly critter. 

Annoying, but he was long used to it. 

“Do you know?” Kaiba demanded, looking like he’d gotten the words out before he could stop them.

“Know what?” Yugi asked distractedly, still shaking off the supernatural fuzzies. “What you two are fighting about, or that you're together?”

Kaiba balked. “We’re not together!”

Of course not. Yugi fought an eye roll, and instead focused on keeping his voice steady. Being thrown back like he had was _ not _ pleasant. “OK then. That you two are…” He paused, long enough for Kaiba to figure out he was figuring out a polite euphemism for “fuck buddies”; “--engaged in a duel with swords.”

Kaiba’s fists clenched, his entire body rigid. “How _ much  _ do you--” He started, before pausing himself, clearly rethinking the words he wanted to use. A rare sight to see, but then, they were both off balance here. 

“Do I know?” Yugi finished. His smile was full blown now. “Not all of it, but more than you think. I can tune everything out, but you two _ are _ borrowing my body.”

Nevermind he actually had spoken to Kaiba once or twice when all this started. He doubted the CEO remembered--Yami had a habit of sticking in people’s minds a bit better than he did. 

Another annoyance, but something he was less bothered by these days. He himself had a hard time getting his other half out of his head. 

Kaiba shot him a calculating look. “You can feel everything?” He asked bluntly. 

“Kind of? It's hard to explain.” The smile faded as Yugi spent a few seconds deciding how to detail the side effects of consensual possession. 

“ Let's just say what's between you and Yami is kept between you and I'm just making educated guesses based on the results. _ ” Very educated _ , he thought with a wince. “Bite marks aren’t exactly difficult to deduce.” 

Neither was the pain in his ass but he had a feeling Kaiba couldn’t handle that train of thought right this second. 

“Is that his name? Yami?” Kaiba asked, and Yugi was amazed he was finally admitting there were two of them. 

_ ‘Way to be almost a decade late, Kaiba.’ _  He thought wryly. 

“No. He didn't know his name for a long time, so that's the one I gave him. Now that he knows his real name he still prefers to use Yami.”

Kaiba’s frown deepened. “He didn't correct me.”

Of course he hadn’t.

“He's also fully comfortable using  _ my _ name.” Yugi said with a snort. The numbness and general disorientation had finally faded enough for him to feel in control of his body, though he kept twitching his fingers. Getting used to how heavy everything was was a lot harder when he hadn’t been eased in, and though Yugi knew Yami hadn’t meant to slam him back like this, the reminder of how much the Pharaoh helped him transition from spirit to real boy had him hoping this fight with Kaiba was short lived. An upset Pharaoh was not a fun Pharaoh to coexist with. 

“Are  _ you  _ comfortable with it?” Kaiba half asked, half demanded. Not the kind of question one would expect from ice king Seto Kaiba, not that he’d sounded kind when he asked it. More like he was trying to suss out a weakness--but Yugi knew better.

“Yes.” Yugi said, being purposefully vague about exactly he was comfortable with. Then; “Thank you.”

Blue eyes narrowed further. “What for?”

“Caring about my opinion.” 

“What makes you think it's not just curiosity?” Kaiba was doing his best to be snide, leaning back against his desk and crossing his arms. 

Snide was a lot better than pissed, at least. 

Yugi raised his head. “I may not duel you often but I do _ know  _ you.” More than Kaiba realized. Hell, he _ liked _ Kaiba more than the other realized, but that was the part of this whole mess neither of them had gotten to yet. “You don’t ask questions like that for fun.” 

Kaiba chose to respond to that by changing the subject. “He always duels, then?”

“For the most part. Yes,” He said, then, knowing the question was coming, added; “--I have played you in a competition. And yes, recently.” 

Meaning: I have beaten you recently, which would no doubt catch Kaiba’s attention, and hopefully, redirect all his anger into something Yugi could use to calm him down. Like a card game. 

“Oh?” 

How Kaiba managed to make one word sound so haughty was amazing, and Yugi couldn’t help but shake his head at it. 

“You're welcome to play me now if you don't believe me.” Yugi made his voice just the slightest bit sweeter, his version of a taunt. Yami was better at those--and made them more often--but Kaiba recognized it for what it was. 

He wondered how much of that was purely the ego driving Kaiba desiring a challenge versus actually recognizing that Yugi was challenging him. Or rather--how much of him did Kaiba actually know, versus how much he knew of the Pharaoh? 

Either way--this was a good way to get Kaiba to relax for five seconds. Long enough for Yugi to mediate this mess. 

Maybe even get a few answers to some questions of his own.

 

xXx

Rather than take them to one of the arenas, Kaiba simply walked around to the other side of his desk. Yugi moved himself to the opposing side--and from there the set up went quickly. 

So did the questions.

“Does Yami help you?”

“In a duel? Sometimes.” Yugi answered, shuffling his cards with long practiced ease. “Often more than I like--he’s a bit bossy.” 

That didn’t earn him the smile he was going for but he was watching close enough to catch the amusement Kaiba covered anyway. 

“Do you allow him to take you over or does he force it?”

A question no one had ever asked, and Yugi was almost stunned Kaiba thought to ask it now. 

“He can, and has, forced it,” He said, feeling the urge to answer truthfully, “--but it’s always been in defense of us--of  _ me _ . Normally though no, he’d never.” The Pharaoh was respectful for a former ruler, more so than a lot of people Yugi encountered. 

Then again, he might be a touch biased. 

The questions came faster after that. Yugi tolerated them all with a gentle smile and mostly honest answers, even the questions that made no sense (who cared if he had adopted the Pharaohs weird tastes in candy?) He even enjoyed it, despite not knowing what this was, or if Kaiba liked him as much as the Pharaoh.

Or at all.

Which, Yugi thought, as they finally finish up the game--the victory going to him of course--may finally be his time to explore that. 

Kaiba didn’t visually react to his loss but Yugi can see the wheels turning in the brunettes head. 

“You're kinder than he is.” Kaiba says finally, and somehow made it sound like an insult. 

“Of course I am.” Yugi replied dismissively, before he could stop himself. It seemed obvious--Yami was a five thousand year old Pharaoh. They weren’t exactly known for being kind. 

“That wasn't a compliment. He'd have won five turns before you did.” Kaiba snipped, trying his best to make sure his insult landed. Or was at least, acknowledged. 

“Ah, but I still won, didn't I?” Yugi gave a playful grin. Unlike his other half, he couldn’t be easily baited into losing his temper. Something Kaiba should have remembered--and by the look on his face, was something he  _ was  _ remembering, now. 

At the very least he didn’t lash out with one of his comebacks. 

Which meant now was a better time than ever to start with his own questions. 

“Since I have answered every question you’ve thrown at me,” Yugi began, clearing his own deck off the table. “--I think I deserve a few answers to some of my own.”

“Do you?”

Yugi shrugged. “I could make it my condition on winning a second duel if you’d like.” 

“You think you’ll win again?” Kaiba’s sneer had abated a bit, but not quite. “I nearly had you.” 

“Oh I’ll win.” Yugi said it lightly, easily, then coughed to hide his laugh at Kaiba’s immediate reaction. Sassy wasn’t something he did in the presence of anyone beyond his closest friends, but he was more than comfortable throwing shade at his long term rival. Especially when it got him to do what Yugi wanted. “I’ll be quicker about it, too.” 

Kaiba harrumphed and huffed and promptly lost the duel much, much faster than the first. 

Yugi had the good grace not to look smug about it when his life points hit zero. 

“Fine.” The CEO huffed, throwing his cards down and crossing his arms. “Ask.”

_ ‘Where to start.’ _ Yugi thought with amusement, carefully collecting his own cards. He knew better than to be blunt right off the bat. You could get one or two answers out of Kaiba that way but mostly he’d shut down on you. 

Better to ease in.

“What were you and Yami fighting about?”

An eyebrow raised. “You don’t know?” 

Yugi shook his head, finally putting his deck in a stack off to the side. “I was--well, you could call it sleeping.” 

Kaiba stared. Then kept staring, clearly not intending on answering Yugi’s question. Or at least, not making it easy to get his answer.

Yugi made a show of sighing. “I can either hear it from you or from him, and I know you two--you’re both going to be horribly stubborn about whatever it is .” And one of them was going to be bitching about it inssenently, even if he got offended when you called him on it. 

Why did he have the feeling Kaiba was the same way? Maybe he should start a support club with Mokuba...

“We were fighting about sex.” Kaiba said suddenly, as though it might shock him. 

It allowed Yugi to once again take the CEO off guard with a simple; “He didn’t try and bring up BDSM while you guys were in the thick of it, did he?” 

Kaiba was too dignified to sputter but not by much. 

“Because I’ve told him not to do that unless we’re specifically at an event.” Yugi continued. He was mostly joking, but there was a grain of truth in there, and the CEO appeared to see it. 

“No.” Kaiba said forcefully, then; “Event?” 

“Kaiba with all those belt buckles, I was certain you of all people knew about BDSM events.” Sassy and teasing, wasn’t he just laying it all out today. 

Kaiba didn’t rise to the bait. Unfortunately he didn’t answer either, instead flipping the tables. 

In a voice that should have been awkward but just sounded a touch off, Kaiba asked; “Are  _ you  _ into BDSM?”

“Some days.” Yugi gave him a little shrug. “I’m more inclined to do it with Yami than anyone else.” Not that he had anyone else interested in him, specifically. 

“As one person?”--and aha, he’d caught Kaiba’s curiosity! Or at least, his rabid, laser-focused attention. It was the easiest thing to recognize on Kaiba, his face always suddenly looked more wolf-like. 

“Both.” Yugi answered, truthfully. 

“Do you...sub?” Kaiba drew the last word out as if physically pulling it from his memory. Yugi found himself curious if that was for show, or if Kaiba really wasn’t familiar with BDSM--and ignored enough of the public’s chatter about how he totally, absolutely, was. 

_ 50 Shades of Grey _ had done a number on all of their public images, with the outfits they all wore. Joey found it hysterical, but then, Joey was the least targeted out of everyone.

He’d been perfectly restrained but the opening was too good, and Yugi found himself replying without truly thinking about what he was saying.

That his coy; “Sometimes.” Was followed by a wink and an added; “Why, would you like me to?” made him want to immediately regret living. 

_ ‘Way to put your foot in it. Better play if off before he realizes you weren’t joking…’  _

Thankfully, Kaiba was on an entirely different train of thought  and didn’t react to it at all. Or if he did he hide it well. 

“Do you play with him?” He got instead.

Yugi almost wanted to respond with “Who?” but knew better than too.  __ He’d pushed his luck enough for one day. “I do.” He said instead.

“In...your head?” 

Yugi couldn’t hold in the small laugh at that, but tried to soften it with an immediate response. “In the sort of internal realm we share, yes.” 

Kaiba’s gaze had gone weird. The kind of weird that indicated he was trying to think too many things at once, and trying to figure out how to best condense it to one, single, blunt sentence. 

A second later, he didn’t disappoint. 

“You love him?”

Yugi hadn’t thought it was possibly for Kaiba to get more awkward but here they were! 

“Yes.” Yugi said, one hand curling under his chin, keeping it raised. “Always have.”

“Romantically?” Kaiba said, because he was a “go for the kill” kind of guy.

Yugi smiled at him. “Also yes.”

“But you’re okay with…”

“You?” Yugi guessed. He didn’t need a response to affirm that was what Kaiba meant, which was good because Kaiba wasn’t giving him one. “Yes.”

“Why?”

Excellent question!

_ ‘I like you too’  _ was going to scare Kaiba right off, and ‘ _ because you balance both us out’ _ wasn’t any better; but the longer Yugi thought about it, the more he couldn’t see any answer going down well. Kaiba _ did  _ know him well enough to tell when he was lying--which of course, wasn’t helped by the fact that Yugi was downright awful at it. Even something like this. 

A warning seemed a touch more appropriate and so Yugi went with the classic; “Are you sure you want an answer to that?” 

Which was stupid, he thought, the second it came out of his mouth, because the answer was absolutely going to be--

“--Yes.” 

_ ‘Idiot. _ ’ He thought, annoyed with himself. _ ‘Backed yourself right into a corner.’  _

“Yami and I are two different people.” He said, speaking carefully. “But we’re also two halves of the same coin. Right now we haven’t found a way to seperate us, or send Yami back,” Where to Yugi didn’t particularly care to think about, “--and so we’ve come to accept that everything we do, we do together.” 

“Including dating.” Kaiba interrupted. 

Well, no one could fault Seto Kaiba for being a smart man. 

“You’re fine with dating me.” Kaiba said it flatly, like he didn’t remotely believe it. 

“Would like to date you might be a better way to phrase that.” Yugi corrected, tone still light. Like this was easy to talk about and not remotely going to ruin Yami’s plans of some kind of spirit threesome. “You and I haven't actually done it yet.”

_ “ _ You  _ want _ to date me.” Kaiba repeated, which was yet another rare and surprising behavior. Seto Kaiba never repeated himself. “Why would you want to date me?”

“Well apparently you’re great in bed, for starters.” Yugi said, just to be cheeky. “But mostly I think I just like you!” Because fuck no, he was not going to list off all the reasons he and the Pharaoh shared a crush. That was embarrassing, and way to much stroking for Kaiba’s ego, and a mystery was better to catch the CEO’s interest  _ anyway. _

Kaiba stared at him like he’d lost his mind. Which looking back on things, he might just have! 

The taller man pursed his lips, looking like he was winding up for another, super blunt question, but Yugi had abruptly decided the best time to bail was now. 

_ Right _ now.

Because fuck it, yes, he was a coward,and had definitely not meant to take things this far. Kaiba could fucking reject him over text, thanks!

“Thanks for the games.” He said as he stood up. “I hope whatever you and Yami were arguing about wasn’t too serious. He does like you. You know.” He tapped his card deck on the desk, before returning them to the case on his belt. 

Kaiba stood as well, but didn’t move from behind the desk, instead watching him in that draconian way of his. 

“Yugi.” He said stopping the smaller man in his tracks. “Tomorrow. Five O’clock.”

“What?” Yugi asked, fighting to keep his face neutral and not make his painfully awkward exit any worse and more obvious than it was. 

“I know you’re free tomorrow, and I will be available at five o’ clock. Meet me here,” Kaiba said, his own, slow, cheshire-esque smile slide onto his face as he added; “--for a date.”

“I--seriously? Don’t answer that.” Yugi said, not certain if Kaiba was teasing or not. “Five?”

Kaiba nodded.

“Alright.” He said, gave a dazzling smile, and promptly _ fled for his fucking life. _

‘Fuck you have got to stop letting your mouth run like that.’ He thought at himself, horrifically embarrassed, but happy.

_ ‘I don’t know,’ _ The Pharaoh abruptly purred, and suddenly Yugi could “feel” him, present at the forefront of his mind.  _ ‘I think that went excellently.’  _

Of course he did.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
